YouTube Battle Royale
Oofman789= Which YouTuber well take this win. I'm redoing it Intro NO RULES!!! JUST BLOODSHED!!! DBX DBX SMG4 walked out his arena door and saw all his opponents with their weapons. ExplodingTNT pulled out his diamond sword, Jaiden pulled out a broom, James pulled out a baseball bat, Edd pulled out his shovel, Flippy got in his fighting stance and Four did as well. HERE WE GOOO!!! |-| JustAnimeBoy= Youtube Battle Royale is JustAnimeBoy's third DBX Description Season 1! Episode 3! Five YouTubers face off! SMG4, ExplodingTNT, Edd, TheOdd1sOut and Jaiden! Which YouTuber will take the victory! Fight Location: City (*New Donk City - Super Mario Odyssey) A green pipe appeared as a Mario wearing a blue shirt, cap and white overalls, came out of it, this was none other than SMG4 as he finds 4 YouTubers, ExplodingTNT, Edd, TheOdd1sOut and Jaiden. (Stop Music) All the YouTubers get into their fighting poses. (*Under My Control / C-R-O-W-N-E-D (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) - GaMetal Remix) (0:13) HERE WE GOOO! SMG4 is seen dodging a punch from TheOdd1sOut as ExplodingTNT and Jaiden trade blows to each other, Edd is then sent flying from an uppercut from SMG4, the leader of Eddsworld then lands face first, ExplodingTNT threw a TNT at both Edd and Jaiden, after the explosion subsided, Edd punched Jaiden right into TheOdd1sOut, ExplodingTNT threw a nuke at both animators, James then threw Jaiden into the nuke, after the nuke exploded with Jaiden, nothing remained of the female animator. Jaiden has been eliminated by TheOdd1sOut! 4 remaining! ExplodingTNT threw multiple TNT at SMG4, one of them accidentally hits TheOdd1sOut, blowing him up. TheOdd1sOut has been eliminated by ExplodingTNT! 3 remaining! SMG4 then uppercutted ExplodingTNT, the Mario machinimist was ready to stomp his head until he turned around, only to find Edd, with SMG4 distracted, ExplodingTNT threw a TNT at SMG4, with both machinimists wounded, SMG4 got out his Waluigi Launcher and put many bombs into it, ExplodingTNT got out his Mega Nuke. SMG4 and ExplodingTNT: LET'S DO THIS! Both explosives collided with each other, leaving the city in ruins. (*Tekken 7 OST: Heat Haze Shadow 2nd) (0:03) SMG4, ExplodingTNT and Edd survive the explosion, ExplodingTNT then charges towards Edd, ready to slash Edd, the leader of Eddsworld then used the shovel, swiping TNT into half thus slicing him. ExplodingTNT has been eliminated by Edd! 2 remaining! SMG4: TIME TO END THIS! The Mario machinimist then did a Kamehameha at Edd, Edd could barely move as he was vaporized by the beam, killing him. Edd has been eliminated by SMG4! 1 remaining! (Stop Music) As the last YouTuber standing, SMG4 is left to awkwardly deal with the aftermath of the destroyed city. Conclusion This DBX's winner is: SMG4! Category:YouTube themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Idiot Themed DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:Oofman789 Category:Battle Royales Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:JustAnimeBoy Category:SMG4 vs SML themed fights